


La Casa della Strega

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: C'era una volta una famiglia che viveva in una piccola cittadina tedesca, in una casetta modesta vicina ad un bosco.Il padre lavorava tutto il giorno in una fabbrica nella città più vicina, lasciando i figli con la madre, che passava la maggior parte del suo tempo a svolgere piccoli lavoretti di cucito o facendo pulizie in nero per arrotondare lo stipendio che a malapena permetteva loro di arrivare a fine mese.Il piccolo Hans era cresciuto con pochi giocattoli e con ancora meno amici con cui giocarci, anche per il fatto che sua madre si era sempre vergognata all'idea di far entrare estranei a casa loro. C'era sempre tutto in disordine, quel poco che non lo era minacciava di cadere a pezzi al minimo tocco, e come se ciò non bastasse avevano si e no quello che bastava a sfamarsi in quattro quindi non gli rimaneva nulla da offrire ad eventuali ospiti.I suoi vestiti di seconda mano così come i suoi libri di scuola usati non lo avevano certo aiutato ad inserirsi. Più volte si era sentito dare del pezzente, del morto di fame, arrossendo di vergogna quando qualche professore aveva tentato di fare la predica alla classe per la loro insensibilità verso la sua “situazione sfortunata”.





	La Casa della Strega

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la settimana finale del COW-T 8, per la missione 4
> 
> Liberamente ispirata alla favola di Hansel e Gretel
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Tbh mi è quasi venuto un po' da vomitare mentre la scrivevo, anche se non è la prima volta che scrivo di questo tema, quindi consiglierei di non sottovalutare i warning.~~

 

_I was still a child when you caught me and tied me to your bed_

_You gave me shoes and pretty clothes, and I gave you what I had between my legs_

 -

[Patrick Wolf – The Childcatcher]

 

Hans si avvicinò alla casa con trepidazione, il volto pallido e le mani contratte.

Il profumo di torta di mele si spandeva nell'aria attraverso la finestra aperta, proprio come ricordava, le tende di pizzo ricamato lievemente agitate dalla brezza primaverile.

In silenzio, rimase a fissare la casa della strega.

Dopo tutto quel tempo, aveva quasi temuto di essersela immaginata. In realtà, se avesse potuto, Hans avrebbe quasi voluto credere che fosse stato tutto solo un orribile incubo.

Ricordava ancora fin troppo bene com'era cominciato...

 

 

 

C'era una volta una famiglia che viveva in una piccola cittadina tedesca, in una casetta modesta vicina ad un bosco.

Il padre lavorava tutto il giorno in una fabbrica nella città più vicina, lasciando i figli con la madre, che passava la maggior parte del suo tempo a svolgere piccoli lavoretti di cucito o facendo pulizie in nero per arrotondare lo stipendio che a malapena permetteva loro di arrivare a fine mese.

Il piccolo Hans era cresciuto con pochi giocattoli e con ancora meno amici con cui giocarci, anche per il fatto che sua madre si era sempre vergognata all'idea di far entrare estranei a casa loro. C'era sempre tutto in disordine, quel poco che non lo era minacciava di cadere a pezzi al minimo tocco, e come se ciò non bastasse avevano si e no quello che bastava a sfamarsi in quattro quindi non gli rimaneva nulla da offrire ad eventuali ospiti.

I suoi vestiti di seconda mano così come i suoi libri di scuola usati non lo avevano certo aiutato ad inserirsi. Più volte si era sentito dare del pezzente, del morto di fame, arrossendo di vergogna quando qualche professore aveva tentato di fare la predica alla classe per la loro insensibilità verso la sua “situazione sfortunata”. Non raramente si era ritrovato nei guai con i professori stessi quando aveva perso la pazienza a causa di un commento particolarmente subdolo da parte di qualche suo coetaneo, come la volta che Peter aveva insinuato che sua madre facesse ben più che pulire i pavimenti per i vecchi signori benestanti per cui lavorava, finendo per venire alle mani.

Quelle bravate gli erano costate care quando, una volta tornato a casa con una nota da firmare suo padre aveva deciso di “fargli passare la voglia di menar mani” alla sua maniera. Nessuno a scuola aveva potuto vedere i lividi, accuratamente nascosti sotto ai vestiti troppo grandi, ma anche nel caso se ne fossero accorti Hans dubitava che sarebbe cambiato qualcosa. Anzi, probabilmente sarebbe stato solo un nuovo pretesto per tormentarlo.

Hans non passava molto tempo con gli altri bambini, dunque la maggior parte del suo tempo al di fuori dalla scuola era trascorsa insieme alla sorellina Greta che aveva quasi la sua stessa età. Ogni tanto litigavano perché lei insisteva per giocare con l'unica bambola a sua disposizione, ormai così malmessa che i suoi arti cadevano a pezzi e dovevano essere tenuti attaccati con lo scotch. Suo padre aveva proposto di aggiustarla con la colla ma lei non aveva voluto, perché poi non le avrebbe più potuto muovere braccia e gambe e cambiare i vestitini. Ne aveva tre diversi a disposizione, di cui uno gelosamente custodito solo per le occasioni speciali, un po' come quello che sua madre le faceva tenere da parte per andare a messa la domenica.

Hans non aveva la pazienza per quel genere di giochi, né per i giochi da tavolo. Preferiva arrampicarsi sugli alberi e giocare a nascondino o ad acchiapparella. Non gli era permesso addentrarsi nel bosco vicino, sua madre diceva che era troppo pericoloso. Avrebbe potuto perdersi, o imbattersi in qualche animale selvatico, inoltre si sarebbe sporcato e rovinato i vestiti e questo l'avrebbe fatta infuriare. Sua madre non alzava le mani su di lui o sulla sorella, tuttavia era capace di ferirlo con parole sprezzanti e di farlo sentire in colpa perché lei faceva tutto il possibile per loro ed era così che volevano ripagarla?

Dunque Hans non si era mai spinto più in là di quanto non fosse visibile dalla loro casa, arrampicandosi sugli alberi più alti che gli riusciva di raggiungere per osservare il paesaggio intorno, fantasticando di essere la vedetta di una nave pirata in cerca di un tesoro nascosto. Amava particolarmente le storie sui pirati, sia nei film che rimaneva sveglio a guardare alla televisione fino a ché suo padre non sbraitava perché voleva guardare la partita che nei libri che prendeva in prestito dalla biblioteca vicina alla scuola.

Gli piaceva immaginare un bel giorno di potesse imbattersi un una mappa che l'avrebbe guidato verso un forziere pieno di monete d'oro. Con tutti quei soldi, meditava, avrebbe potuto comprare tutti i giocattoli e i libri che poteva, e Greta avrebbe potuto comprarsi tanti vestiti per la sua bambola, o addirittura una bambola nuova. Magari una di quelle di porcellana che rimaneva incantata a guardare nei negozi, pregando sua madre di poterne prima o poi avere una per il suo compleanno. Con i soldi rimasti, sua madre e suo padre avrebbero potuto comprare una nuova casa più grande e spaziosa, con tutti gli elettrodomestici che si vedevano alla pubblicità per non dover più lavare i piatti a mano, per esempio. Poi, sua madre non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di stare tanto fuori di casa e avrebbe passato più tempo con loro, e suo padre non sarebbe stato più così preoccupato e furioso ogni volta che si rompeva qualcosa. Non si sarebbe più dovuto mettere vestiti vecchi e rammendati, ed i suoi libri di scuola sarebbero stati nuovi come quelli dei suoi compagni, e finalmente nessuno l'avrebbe più preso in giro.

Perdendosi in quelle fantasie, Hans poteva dimenticare per un po' i suoi problemi ed ignorare le cose sgradevoli, come il freddo di quando veniva l'inverno e lui e Greta si stringevano nello stesso letto perché il riscaldamento non era mai acceso, e la stufetta a legna veniva accesa solo nella cucina quando erano tutti insieme, per qualche ora. Quando la sorella piagnucolava perché non riusciva a dormire, lui gliele raccontava come se fossero favole, perdendosi in descrizioni fantasiose di duelli pirateschi e tragitti in mezzo alle giungle delle isole misteriose dove gli eroi delle sue storie si addentravano in cerca di fortuna. C'erano sempre due ragazzi, anzi, un ragazzo e una ragazza, proprio come loro, e alla fine trionfavano sempre e ritornavano a casa per spartire il loro bottino con i genitori, che sarebbero stati entusiasti di loro e non li avrebbero mai più sgridati per essersi cacciati nei guai.

Uno di quei giorni, tuttavia, Hans si ritrovò ad ignorare le raccomandazioni della madre ed addentrarsi insieme alla sorella nel fitto del bosco, i loro zainetti svuotati dai libri di scuola e pieni invece di tutti vestiti ed oggetti potenzialmente utili che riuscirono a farci stare, inclusi un po' di panini avvolti in un panno di stoffa.

 

 

Era successo così: un giorno Hans era tornato a casa dopo l'ennesima lite, il labbro gonfio ed il cuore colmo di rabbia e di paura al pensiero di cosa avrebbe fatto suo padre una volta scoperto che si era messo di nuovo nei pasticci a scuola.

Aveva meditato l'idea di fermarsi in biblioteca ed aspettare finché sua madre non fosse uscita di casa, per poi mangiare qualcosina e defilarsi in camera prima che suo padre tornasse a casa. Tuttavia sapeva che in ogni caso lo sarebbe venuto a sapere perché doveva fargli firmare la nota e se non lo avesse fatto il professore avrebbe telefonato a casa, e allora sarebbero stati guai grossi. Avrebbe potuto falsificare la firma, ma l'ultima volta che ci aveva provato ed era stato scoperto suo padre era andato su tutte le furie e gliele aveva suonate così forte che non si era potuto sedere dritto per quasi una settimana.

A malincuore, alla fine aveva deciso di affrontare la cosa trovando un momento in cui il padre fosse un po' più calmo del solito. Magari dopo la partita, sperando che la sua squadra preferita non perdesse perché allora sarebbe stato ancora più intrattabile.

Era ancora così assorto nei suoi pensieri che quando vide suo padre seduto sulla poltrona con la testa fra le mani per poco non passò oltre. Gli ci volle qualche istante per realizzare che l'uomo non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì in quel momento, immobilizzandosi di fronte alla porta prima di voltarsi di nuovo a guardarlo con tanto d'occhi.

L'uomo sollevò a malapena lo sguardo, gli occhi arrossati ed il volto contratto in un'espressione tesa. Per un attimo Hans temette che magari in qualche modo avesse saputo della lite e fosse tornato a casa apposta per punirlo, ma poi guardandolo meglio capì che in realtà non era arrabbiato, bensì stava piangendo.

“Cos'è successo?”, gli chiese, confuso, e l'uomo lo fulminò con lo sguardo prima di affrettarsi ad asciugarsi il volto con il dorso delle mani, chiaramente vergognandosi di essere visto in quello stato.

“Dove si è cacciata tua madre?”, domandò l'uomo in tono brusco. Non sembrò preoccuparsi del suo labbro rotto, il che rassicurò appena il ragazzo, ma il suo sollievo fu solo momentaneo. Non aveva mai visto suo padre in quello stato, sembrava sconvolto.

“Ha detto che tornava tardi... è andata a pulire a casa dei Becker”.

L'uomo rispose a quella notizia con un grugnito, tornando ad appoggiarsi la testa fra le mani. Hans rimase in silenzio a dondolare, spostando il proprio peso da un piede all'altro, senza ben sapere se fosse meglio andarsene o rimanere nel caso l'altro avesse ancora qualcosa da dire. Dopo un po' suo padre sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo fissandolo con un'espressione indecifrabile, prima di sospirare.

“Portami una birra”.

Hans non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia. Odiava quando l'uomo beveva. Soprattutto quando aspettava sua madre dopo il lavoro, da cui di solito tornava solo quando il cielo era cupo, e litigava furiosamente con lei per non averle fatto trovare la cena pronta o per aver spostato le sue cose o per qualsiasi altro motivo. Tuttavia sapeva che se non avesse fatto come chiedeva lo avrebbe solo fatto irritare, e magari si sarebbe accorto del fatto che aveva fatto a botte, e allora le avrebbe prese di santa ragione anche da lui.

Per tutto il resto del pomeriggio Hans rimase in camera con Greta, senza riuscire a distogliere i propri pensieri dal fatto che il padre era in cucina a bere anziché al lavoro. Non aveva osato fargli domande in proposito, sia perché era chiaro che l'uomo era ancora sconvolto sia perché aveva il presentimento che la risposta non gli sarebbe piaciuta.

Quando finalmente anche sua madre tornò a casa, Hans fece segno alla sorella di stare zitta e, muovendosi così silenziosamente che a malapena osava respirare, uscì dalla stanza insieme a lei per andare a vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

Come si aspettava, suo padre era già ubriaco. Diversamente del solito, però, fu sua madre ad istigare il litigio, chiedendogli che cosa diavolo facesse a casa in quello stato e a quell'ora. Fu uno dei litigi più animati a cui Hans avesse assistito, e ben presto scoprì con orrore che il suo presentimento era stato corretto.

Suo padre era stato licenziato. Non riuscì a capirne la ragione, ma aveva qualcosa a vedere con tasse e “ridimensionamento” e “calo di produzione” ed altre cose complicate di quel genere. Sua madre ne rimase sconvolta e terrorizzata, disperandosi perché non sapeva come avrebbero fatto a tirare avanti senza quei soldi, e quelli della disoccupazione non sarebbero durati per sempre, mentre suo pare lamentava che per trovare un altro lavoro avrebbe dovuto cercare ancora più lontano da casa e tutte le fabbriche stavano licenziando in quel momento e non c'era nessun altro lavoro che lui sapesse fare o che avrebbe potuto trovare senza un titolo di studio.

Hans attese finché suo padre non se ne fu andato a dormire, poi si avvicinò alla madre che in quel momento stava singhiozzando seduta al tavolo. Aveva il cuore in gola, sapendo che la situazione non era delle migliori per chiederglielo, ma se non le avesse fatto firmare la sua nota sapeva che sarebbe stato ancora peggio. Il pensiero del padre già a casa pronto ad aspettarlo non appena fosse tornato da scuola, pronto per mettergli le mani addosso e magari nuovamente ubriaco, gli metteva addosso molta più paura dell'idea di affrontare la donna.

“Mamma...”, disse timidamente, avvicinandosi e sedendosi di fianco a lei mentre Greta rimaneva indietro a fissarli con aria timorosa.

“Cosa c'è?”, sbottò lei, facendolo trasalire.

“Il professor Kaufman mi ha messo una nota”, rispose Hans, appoggiando il diario già aperto sul tavolo.

Lo sguardo che la donna gli rivolse gli fece desiderare di poter sprofondare nel pavimento logoro. Un misto di incredulità e disgusto, ed un'infinita stanchezza dietro ai suoi occhi grigi.

“Come se non bastassero le disgrazie che già ci tocca subire, ti ci devi mettere anche te”, sibilò sua madre, afferrando il suo diario e strappandolo in due in un gesto di stizza prima che lui potesse anche solo pensare di protestare. “Vattene a dormire”.

“Ma, io...”

Lo schiaffo che lo colpì risuonò per la stanza con uno schiocco sordo. Non fu il dolore a farlo piangere, fu il fatto che lei non l'aveva mai colpito prima di allora. Mai era stata tanto fuori di sé da alzare le mani su uno qualsiasi dei figli.

“Sparisci dalla mia presenza!”, gli urlò, ed Hans non se lo fece ripetere due volte. “Tutti e due!”

Hans prese per mano Greta, che nel frattempo era scoppiata in lacrime, e ritornò nella loro stanza seguito da un ultimo commento sprezzante alle sue spalle.

“Sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se non foste mai nati!”

La decisione era già stata presa prima ancora di aver richiuso la porta dietro di sé. Sarebbero fuggiti di casa il mattino seguente, prima che la madre li svegliasse per andare a scuola. Non sapeva dove sarebbero andati esattamente, ma sapeva di non voler andare per le strade dove qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederli e avvisare i suoi genitori. No, se davvero volevano allontanarsi dovevano passare per il bosco.

 

Hans non sapeva quanta strada avessero fatto prima di ritrovarsi senza mangiare.

Erano passati un paio di giorni, i loro vestiti erano sporchi di terra e di foglie, le loro braccia e gambe ed anche il viso erano pieni di pizzichi di zanzare, e cominciavano entrambi a puzzare.

Greta aveva piagnucolato più volte perché voleva tornare a casa, ma anche se avessero voluto Hans non avrebbe saputo ritrovare la strada. Aveva pensato di segnare il percorso con alcuni ciottoli, per non rischiare di ritornare sui propri passi, ma aveva esitato nel timore che qualcuno potesse seguire le loro tracce e riportarli a casa dai genitori, e poteva già immaginarsi l'ira del padre così come lo sguardo disgustato della madre ormai stanca di tutti i problemi che le aveva causato.

Il ricordo della sua espressione non fece che renderlo più risoluto. No, non sarebbero mai tornati indietro, avrebbero trovato un posto migliore dove stare senza dover temere di essere picchiati dal padre che si sarebbe aggirato tutto il giorno per la loro casa sempre più teso ed amareggiato. Sua madre in fondo sarebbe stata contenta di non doversi più occupare di loro, e non avrebbe più fatto piangere Greta per aver rotto il suo vestitino migliore giocando con il fratello dopo la messa, o per aver disegnato sulle pareti con i pastelli colorati, o per aver portato a casa un gattino randagio supplicando di poterlo tenere.

“Voglio andare a casa”, insistette la sorella, tirando su col naso. “Ho fame, e sono stanca, e mi manca la mamma!”

“La mamma non ci voleva comunque”, replicò lui seccamente, con il solo risultato di farla piangere più forte.

“Ce la caveremo meglio da soli”, le disse per cercare di consolarla, fermandosi per abbracciarla. “Troveremo un'altra casa, e ci sarà tanto cibo, e letti comodi, e nessuno ci farà più del male”.

Hans sapeva che non sarebbe stato così semplice, ma non potevano fermarsi ora. In qualche modo se la sarebbero cavata, proprio come i protagonisti delle loro avventure.

“La bellissima principessa dei pirati non si metterebbe a piangere perché le manca la mamma”, le disse, forzandola a sollevare la testa per guardarlo. La sorellina non ne sembrò tanto convinta, ma almeno smise di piangere e si rimise in cammino, stringendo forte la propria bambola in una mano e la mano di Hans nell'altra, mentre lui cominciava a raccontarle un'altra delle sue storie sul prode Capitano Hans e sulla bellissima Greta, principessa dei pirati. Non era mai stato convinto che vi fosse una cosa come un re e una regina pirata, tantomeno una principessa, ma lei aveva insistito così tanto che alla fine aveva deciso di passare sopra a quel dettaglio per farla contenta.

Stavano ancora camminando quando il sole cominciò a calare e l'aria iniziò a farsi più fredda. Lo stomaco di Hans brontolò rumorosamente, e sapeva che anche Greta doveva essere affamata, ma avevano finito l'ultimo panino molte ore prima, dividendoselo per pranzo.

Sconsolato, Hans occhieggiò le bacche rossicce di un cespuglio poco lontano, pentendosi di non mai preso in prestito uno dei libri sulle piante dei boschi dalla biblioteca. Non aveva la minima idea di come distinguere le bacche velenose da quelle commestibili, e in quel momento nulla gli sembrò più invitante di quelle piccole sfere succose.

Era ancora impegnato a rimuginare sulla propria ignoranza quando improvvisamente Greta si fermò dietro di lui, prima di dirigersi alla sua sinistra e tirargli il braccio per farsi seguire.

“Dove vai?”, le chiese, confuso ed un po' allarmato.

“Non lo senti?”, replicò lei, chiudendo gli occhi ed annusando rumorosamente. Il ragazzo la imitò, e per sua sorpresa si accorse di una fragranza deliziosa che permeava l'aria. Non riusciva a capire di cosa si trattasse, ma gli fece brontolare di nuovo lo stomaco.

“Sembra... sembra...”, mormorò, sicuro di aver già sentito quel profumo prima di allora.

“Una torta!”. Greta tirò con più insistenza ed Hans finalmente si convinse a seguirla, affrettando il passo quando la sorellina iniziò a correre.

Non aveva idea di dove potesse provenire quel meraviglioso aroma, ma in quel momento era troppo affamato per preoccuparsene. Forse erano vicini ad un altro villaggio, magari nei pressi di un fornaio. In ogni caso, non poteva essere lontano.

In men che non si dica si ritrovarono davanti una graziosa casetta di legno. Un piccolo sentiero sterrato si stendeva dall'ingresso riparato al fitto degli alberi, probabilmente per poi finire in una qualche stradina di campagna.

Greta annusò avidamente l'aria prima di dirigersi dall'altro lato, senza mai lasciare la mano del fratello. Una finestra era aperta, lasciando fuoriuscire un profumo tanto intenso e delizioso che il ragazzo poteva già quasi sentire il sapore di torta sulla propria lingua.

“Hans, guarda!”, bisbigliò Greta, avvicinandosi tanto da poter quasi infilare la testa e guardare dentro, se avesse voluto. Tuttavia, non ce n'era affatto bisogno: proprio sul bordo della finestra, infatti, era appoggiata una torta di mele così calda da esalare piccole spirali di fumo nell'aria sempre più fredda.

Hans strinse più forte la mano della sorella. Il suo stomaco brontolava, ma lui sapeva che se qualcuno abitava in quella casa la torta doveva essere la sua, dunque prenderla avrebbe significato rubarla a quella persona. Rubare era sbagliato, anzi, di più. Era un peccato mortale così come mentire e uccidere. Quindi, esitava all'idea di toccarla.

D'altro canto erano giorni che non mangiavano altro che panini freddi e sempre più duri, centellinando l'acqua della bottiglia che si erano portati dietro e che avevano poi riempito con quella un po' torbida del ruscello. Avevano camminato per ore senza quasi fermarsi, esaurendo le loro energie, e quella torta sembrava così buona... forse se ne avessero assaggiato solo un pezzettino, il proprietario non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto.

Dopo averci rimuginato sopra per qualche altro minuto, mentre Greta fremeva con impazienza ma senza azzardarsi a dire o a fare niente, finalmente il suo stomaco la vinse sul suo senso di colpa e sulla paura di essere scoperti.

“Solamente un angolino...”, si raccomandò con Greta. Non avevano nemmeno un coltello né altre posate con cui tagliarla, così ne strapparono pezzetti dal bordo, facendone pian piano sparire tutto il contorno. Non riuscendo a resistere alla tentazione e spinti dalla fame, i due si fecero sempre più ingordi, scavandone manciate sempre più grandi per poi divorarle avidamente, senza curarsi del fatto che il centro della torta fosse ancora così caldo che quasi scottava.

Erano così indaffarati che non si accorsero di essere osservati finché una voce non parlò all'improvviso.

“Dunque vi piace la mia torta?”

Sia Hans che Greta trasalirono, balzando indietro per lo spavento. Una donna si era affacciata alla finestra, un sorriso divertito le illuminava il viso attraente e contornato da una folta chioma di ricci biondi. Sembrava grande quasi quanto la loro mamma, o forse un po' più giovane. Il suo volto era molto più sereno e meno stanco, solcato solo da poche rughe attorno alla bocca e gli occhi chiari.

“N-noi... ecco...”, balbettò Hans, arrossendo ed indietreggiando velocemente. Aveva ancora la bocca e le mani piene di briciole, e lo stesso valeva per sua sorella.

“Dove sono il vostro babbo e la vostra mamma, siete qui da soli?”, chiese la signora, e sul suo bel viso comparve un'espressione compassionevole. “Poverini, dovete essere proprio affamati... perché non entrate?”

Greta si nascose dietro al fratello, intimidita, ma Hans si sentì pervaso dal sollievo. Quella signora sembrava tanto bella e gentile, e forse avrebbe saputo indicare loro la via per raggiungere il prossimo villaggio. Sperava solo che non insistesse per contattare i loro genitori, ma aveva già un piano per evitarlo. Avrebbero finto di essere orfani, in marcia per raggiungere una zia, ma disgraziatamente si erano persi nel bosco prendendo quella che credevano essere una scorciatoia.

La donna però non fece loro troppe domande, invece li invitò a lavarsi mentre lei cucinava, porgendogli asciugamani e vestiti puliti con cui cambiarsi e conducendoli verso il proprio bagno prima di cominciare a riempire la vasca di acqua calda.

Una volta entrati, Hans e Greta rimasero senza parole. Quella casa era molto più grande ed elegante di quanto non fosse sembrata da fuori. Anche i vestiti che la donna aveva dato loro sembravano nuovi, senza neppure una macchia né alcun rattoppo, né un angolino liso ad esempio al bordo delle maniche o delle caviglie.

“Riscaldatevi e ripulitevi ben bene, quando avrete finito ci sarà tutto il cibo che vorrete ad aspettarvi!”, li rassicurò la donna.

“Grazie mille, signora”, si affrettò a ringraziarla Hans, subito dopo imitato, anche se più timidamente, dalla sorella.

“Chiamami pure Anneliese”, replicò lei. “E voi siete?”

“Io mi chiamo Hans”, disse lui. “E questa è mia sorella Greta”.

“Molto bene allora, _Hans_. Spero che vi piaccia lo stufato di cervo”.

Il suo stomaco brontolò di nuovo al solo pensiero, facendolo arrossire. Per tutta risposta la donna si fece sfuggire una risatina, prima di uscire per andare a preparare da mangiare come promesso.

I due non persero tempo prima di immergersi nella vasca. A casa loro non c'era mai stata una vera e propria vasca da bagno, solo una tinozza da riempire e poi svuotare in giardino, e l'acqua non era mai stata così calda e confortevole, e anziché morbide spugne e lozioni profumate avevano avuto solo una spazzola ruvida e saponette sempre più ingrigite e piene di crepe.

I vestiti che poi avevano indossato erano ancora più nuovi e più belli di quelli che i loro genitori gli avevano comprato per andare in chiesa, e anche se non gli stavano perfettamente non erano larghi e cadenti come quelli a cui erano abituati. Persino gli asciugamani erano più morbidi e lussuosi.

Greta era rimasta incredibilmente intimidita da tutto ciò, mentre Hans non poteva credere alla loro fortuna. Mai avrebbe pensato di potersi imbattere in una signora così gentile e generosa in quel bosco dove a dire di sua madre si celavano solo bestiacce e animali pericolosi.

Quando uscirono dal bagno per recarsi nella cucina, ad aspettarli c'era un vero e proprio piccolo banchetto. Non solo stufato ma anche pagnotte, verdure, formaggi, per non parlare dei dolci e delle bevande. Hans non aveva mai visto così tanto cibo prima di allora, tranne forse alle fiere di paese, ma quello era cibo che aveva solo potuto fissare con desiderio mentre suo padre lo fulminava con gli occhi prima ancora che potesse pensare di chiedergli di comprare qualcosa.

Mangiarono a quattro palmenti, e alla fine Hans si sentì lo stomaco così pieno da tirare fastidiosamente contro l'orlo dei pantaloni. Se sua madre li avesse visti rimpinzarsi con tanta voracità, perlopiù a casa di un'ospite avrebbe fatto uno scandalo, ma la donna non sembrava curarsene. Anzi, li aveva incoraggiati a mangiare tutto quello che volevano.

“Allora, che cosa ci fate qui tutti soli in mezzo al bosco?”

Una volta che si furono saziati, Anneliese cominciò con le domande. Subito Greta si era agitata nervosamente nella sedia, giocherellando con il vestitino della sua bambola, ma Hans non aveva esitato. Raccontare storie era il suo forte, dopotutto, e anche se quella era una bugia e lui sapeva che mentire era sbagliato, sapeva anche che i personaggi dei racconti che leggeva a volte si ritrovavano a dover fare cose sbagliate per il motivo giusto.

“Dunque non avete più un posto dove stare?”, chiese la donna con aria preoccupata. “Perché non rimanete qui con me?”.

Hans credette di stare sognando.

“Cosa? Ma... non le daremo fastidio?”.

Avrebbe voluto accettare più di ogni altra cosa, ma era tutto così improvviso, non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensare.

“Assolutamente no, e poi come potrei lasciarvi dormire qui fuori quando fa così freddo?”. Anneliese si affrettò a rassicurarlo. “In realtà mi sento sola in questa casa, senza mai nessuno a cui far assaggiare le mie torte o con cui poter passare la giornata. Tu mi sembri proprio un bravo giovanotto, e anche molto intelligente”. Hans arrossì a quelle parole, e la donna proseguì. “Sono sicura che anche tua sorella è una ragazzina in gamba. Ci troveremo bene insieme! Cosa ne dite?”

“Io... noi... sì, certo!” rispose Hans, prima di voltarsi a guardare Greta. “Ok?”

“...ok”, mormorò lei, poco convinta. Sembrava evitare lo sguardo della donna, probabilmente per timidezza.

“Dunque è deciso”, decretò Anneliese. “Ora, sii gentile Greta e aiutami a sparecchiare. Hans, tu intanto porta le vostre cose di cosa. Ci sono due camere vuote, quindi potete dividervele come preferite”.

 

“Non mi piace quella signora”.

Hans si voltò a guardare la sorella, sorpreso. Nonostante ognuno avesse la sua stanza, in teoria, Greta aveva insistito per dormire con lui. La cosa non l'aveva stupito visto che non avevano mai dormito da soli prima di allora. In realtà le era quasi grato, lui non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di suggerirlo per non compromettere il suo orgoglio. Non era più in quell'età in cui era accettabile avere paura di dormire per conto proprio.

“Prima mi guardava malissimo...”.

“Sei sicura?”, le chiese, perplesso. Non aveva notato nulla del genere, anzi, Anneliese era stata incredibilmente gentile e premurosa. Gli aveva anche detto di non esitare a svegliarla se avessero avuto bisogno di qualsiasi cosa.

“Te lo giuro, pensavo sempre che volesse sgridarmi”, insistette lei, con voce più tremula. “E p-poi... mi manca l-la mamma...”.

Hans sospirò. Non voleva pensare a lei in quel momento. Tutte le volte gli tornava in mente il suo sguardo, prima di cacciarli via in malo modo, e le sue parole...

“ _Sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se non foste mai nati!”_

Anneliese invece era così dolce e gentile. Era sicuro che non li avrebbe mai presi a male parole, né tantomeno li avrebbe mai picchiati. Sarebbero stati felici con lei, proprio come nelle sue fantasie di ricchezza. In fondo, si disse, anche i loro genitori sarebbero stati contenti di non averli più tra i piedi. Suo padre non si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare di vestirli e nutrirli, né di pagare libri di scuola o i costi di iscrizione e nessun'altra di quelle spese che la loro madre gli rinfacciava quando si lamentavano delle loro condizioni.

Sì, era sicuro che da adesso in poi, non avrebbero avuto più nulla di cui preoccuparsi, grazie alla generosità di Anneliese.

A ripensarci in seguito, ricordando i suoi sentimenti di allora, Hans non aveva potuto fare altro che ridere amaramente per la propria sciocca ingenuità.

 

“Greta ancora non vuole dormire da sola?”

Erano ormai passate alcune settimane da quando avevano iniziato a vivere con Anneliese. Superata la diffidenza iniziale, sua sorella aveva iniziato ad affezionarsi alla donna, soprattutto quando questi aveva iniziato a regalarle una quantità vestitini nuovi per la sua bambola. Scoprirono allora che la donna lavorava come sarta, ma a differenza della loro madre non si limitava a piccole riparazioni o accorciature. Era in grado di confezionare un vestito intero partendo da zero, ed aveva accesso a stoffe ben più pregiate con cui lavorare.

“Nostra madre le manca molto”, disse Hans, facendo spallucce.

“Posso immaginare... povera bambina”, replicò la donna in tono comprensivo. “Forse se le leggessi delle storie prima di dormire, riuscirei a farla addormentare nel suo letto. Tu sai quali sono le sue preferite?”

 

Inizialmente, Greta non aveva accettato la cosa di buon grado. Tuttavia, a poco a poco l'idea di Anneliese aveva funzionato, e Hans si era ritrovato d'un tratto a passare le notti da solo. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto esserne contento, che era molto più imbarazzante continuare a dormire con la sorellina quando lui era già grande abbastanza da cominciare a vedersi crescere il pelo più in giù del suo ombelico.

Inoltre, era geloso del fatto che Anneliese rimanesse con la sorella finché non dormiva. Era stupido, in fondo era troppo grande per aspettarsi ancora il bacio della buonanotte, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in quel modo. In realtà anche a lui mancava la madre, e per suo grande stupore a volte persino suo padre. Non si pentiva di aver accettato di rimanere in quella casa, ma di tanto in tanto si chiedeva se mai avrebbe potuto rivederli, sentendosi addosso un'improvvisa angoscia all'idea che probabilmente non sarebbe mai successo.

Così, Hans si ritrovava a rigirarsi nel letto senza riuscire a dormire, tormentato da una moltitudine di pensieri.

 

Una di quelle notti, sentì la porta aprirsi con un lieve cigolio, e si mise seduto a scrutare nell'oscurità in attesa di vedere la figura della sorellina. Ogni tanto capitava che si risvegliasse nel bel mezzo della notte e, in assenza di Anneliese a farle compagnia mentre si riaddormentava, decidesse di recarsi nuovamente nella sua stanza per dormire insieme a lui.

“Greta?”.

Ci fu una risatina sommessa, che Hans non riconobbe, ma la figura in penombra che si avvicinò al suo letto era molto più alta di quella della sorella. Ne avvertì il peso sul materasso mentre vi si arrampicava sopra, gattonando verso di lui da sopra le coperte.

Hans si irrigidì, tremando per la paura. Che si trattasse di un mostro? Un demone? Un fantasma?

Trattenne il fiato quando la vide chinarsi verso di lui, facendo ricadere i capelli ricci attorno ai loro visi come una tenda.

“...Anneliese?”. Finalmente la riconobbe, grazie alla luce della luna che trapelava dalla finestra e alla vicinanza. Le sue labbra erano dischiuse in un sorrisetto divertito e dai suoi occhi trapelava un'emozione indecifrabile. Si era accovacciata proprio sopra di lui da sopra le coperte, schiacciandolo contro il materasso con il proprio peso, ed improvvisamente Hans si accorse del suo profumo. Era quasi inebriante...

Hans continuò a fissarla in silenzio, con un misto di curiosità e confusione. Averla così vicina scatenava in lui sentimenti finora quasi sconosciuti, facendolo arrossire fino alle orecchie. Quando quelle labbra si avvicinarono pericolosamente prima di posarsi sulle sue, Hans credette che il cuore gli sarebbe esploso nelle orecchie da quanto gli batteva forte.

Hans sapeva che cos'era “un bacio”, sia grazie ai racconti dei suoi compagni di scuola in merito che soprattutto grazie ai numerosi film e libri dove immancabilmente il protagonista finiva per innamorarsi della ragazza con cui aveva trascorso la maggior parte del tempo durante la storia, e la loro passione arrivava al culmine quando appunto i due innamorati si lasciavano trasportare in un bacio appassionato.

Non aveva mai baciato una ragazza prima di allora e certamente non si sarebbe mai aspettato che il suo primo bacio sarebbe stato con una donna tanto più grande di lui, tuttavia Anneliese era tanto bella e gentile ed averla vicina ora gli faceva battere il cuore, quindi forse era innamorato di lei e forse lei lo era di lui, non come lo sarebbe stata una mamma ma come l'oggetto delle attenzioni di uno degli eroi dei suoi racconti.

Provò a rispondere, goffamente, sentendosi il cuore battere a mille. Lei si staccò dal bacio e per un attimo lui temette fosse perché era delusa dalla sua inesperienza, ma poi lei gli abbassò le coperte ed afferrò il bordo della maglia del suo pigiama, tirandola su per sfilargliela prima che lui potesse chiederle che cosa stesse facendo. Lo stesso fu per i pantaloni, così Hans si ritrovò improvvisamente nudo di fronte alla donna se non per le mutande, per suo grande imbarazzo.

Stava per chiederle che cosa stesse succedendo, perché l'avesse spogliato, quando la donna si affrettò a slacciare il proprio vestito per poi abbassare le spalline, lasciando che la parte superiore ricadesse a scoprirle il petto.

Hans rimase di sasso, sentendosi dapprima gelare come se qualcuno gli avesse tirato una secchiata d'acqua ghiacciata, e poi avvampare come se si fosse seduto sopra ad una fornace. Il seno nudo della donna era davanti ai suoi occhi, e Hans aveva a malapena mai visto una donna nuda alla televisione prima che sua madre si affrettasse a cambiare il canale con stizza, oppure nei giornaletti che uno dei suoi compagni aveva trafugato dal fratello maggiore in cui modelle in mutande striminzite e nient'altro si esibivano in pose provocanti. L'unica eccezione era sua sorella Greta, che però lui non contava nemmeno come parte della stessa categoria sia per il fatto che fosse appunto sua sorella che per il fatto che fosse ancora una bambina e non avesse praticamente nulla di ciò che rendesse il corpo femminile tanto più diverso ed ammaliante.

Al contrario della sua mente, in preda alla confusione più totale, il suo corpo ebbe una reazione ben decisa a quella visione. Ben presto avvertì una sensazione familiare dentro alle proprie mutande, dove il suo piccolo membro aveva cominciato ad indurirsi. Gli era già capitato altre volte, soprattutto di mattina presto, e talvolta si era svegliato con le mutande bagnate dopo aver fatto sogni strani e che l'avevano fatto vergognare terribilmente all'idea che qualcuno potesse immaginare quello che era passato per la sua testa.

“Puoi toccarmi, sei vuoi”, disse Anneliese, sempre sorridendo, prima di prendergli una mano ed appoggiarsela su un seno. Era caldo e morbido, e le sue dita vi affondavano facilmente come se fosse un cuscino. Quando provò a stringere la mano, qualcosa premette contro il suo palmo come un bottone. Spostandola per guardare, Hans scoprì che si trattava del suo capezzolo. A differenza dell'altro, che sporgeva a malapena in mezzo alla macchia scura formata dall'areola, si stava rapidamente inturgidendo. La pelle attorno invece si raggrinziva come le sue dita quando rimaneva immerso nell'acqua di un bagno troppo a lungo, solo molto più velocemente.

Hans provò a toccarlo con un dito, sussultando quando sentì un gemito leggero sfuggire alle labbra di Anneliese. La guardò preoccupato, ma nel suo sguardo non lesse sofferenza. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi ed il modo in cui si leccò le labbra gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena. Hans non capiva bene che cosa stesse succedendo, e non sapeva se avere paura o se sperare che continuasse.

“Sei proprio un bravo giovanotto, non è vero?”, gli chiese la donna, ed Hans non seppe cosa rispondere perché non sapeva dove volesse andare a parare. “Hai mai avuto una ragazza? Una fidanzatina?”

Il ragazzino scosse la testa, ed il sorriso della donna si incurvò ancora di più.

“Proprio come pensavo... ne sono contenta. Non mi piacciono i giocattoli di seconda mano”.

Le sue parole non gli piacquero, tuttavia non osò ribattere. Continuava a non avere idea di cosa stesse succedendo, quindi non sapeva nemmeno spiegarsi che cosa volesse intendere. Però l'ultima volta che qualcuno aveva parlato di “giocattoli di seconda mano” erano stati i bulletti della sua scuola quando avevano preso in giro lui e la sorella per non potersi permettere nulla di meglio. Quindi sospettava che anche quello potesse essere un insulto di quel genere.

“Vieni qui”, disse lei, avvicinandosi e posando una mano sulla sua nuca per sospingergli la testa verso il proprio petto. Hans chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore e sorridendo. Era così comodo e rassicurante, gli faceva venire voglia di addormentarsi così. Tuttavia, come avrebbe presto scoperto, non era quello che lei voleva.

“Usa la bocca e leccami”, gli disse, strofinando il proprio seno contro il suo viso. “Come se fosse un gelato”.

Hans la guardò confuso, ma aprì la bocca e provo a fare come lei aveva chiesto, passando la lingua contro la sua pelle. Più che mangiare un gelato, si sentiva come se fosse un cagnolino, e l'idea lo fece sorridere. Quando si ritrovò a lambire il suo capezzolo già duro, la donna sospirò rumorosamente e strinse la presa sulla sua nuca, affondandogli le dita nei capelli. Lo guidò per farlo insistere proprio in quel punto, mentre con l'altra mano afferrò la sua e se la appoggiò sull'altro seno, tenendogli stretto il polso per non permettergli di spostarla.

“Forza, toccami, di più”, lo incitò lei, in tono eccitato. Hans la accontentò, accarezzandole un seno con una mano guidata dalla sua presa, senza mai smettere di leccare l'altro. La donna continuava ad ansimare sempre più forte, facendogli temere che stesse per sentirsi male, ma ogni volta che tentava di spostare la bocca per chiederle se andava tutto bene lei gli intimava di non fermarsi e stringeva la presa tanto forte da fargli male al braccio e ai capelli.

“Hai mai visto allattare un bambino?”, gli chiese ad un certo punto. “Fai finta di bere il mio latte, proprio come un neonato”.

Hans la accontentò di nuovo, non senza un certo imbarazzo, chiudendo la bocca attorno al suo capezzolo e succhiando. Anneliese gemette forte e strinse di nuovo la presa, incoraggiandolo a continuare con parole gentili.

“Oh sì, così! Sei così bravo... non smettere...”.

Gli spostò la testa contro l'altro seno per fargli fare la stessa cosa, i suoi capezzoli ormai turgidi ed incredibilmente sensibili alle sue attenzioni. Quando finalmente ne ebbe abbastanza, lo spinse via per poi sfilarsi completamente il vestito.

Hans rimase a fissarla a bocca aperta. Era completamente nuda, senza nemmeno le mutande, e il suo corpo non assomigliava per niente a quello di Greta. Anziché essere secco ed esile aveva curve morbide ed abbondanti, e fra le sue gambe una peluria dorata nascondeva il suo sesso alla vista del ragazzo. Hans deglutì a fatica al pensiero di cosa potesse celarsi lì sotto, arrossendo fino alle radici dei capelli.

Non dovette chiederselo per molto. Anneliese prese di nuovo una delle sue mani, spingendosela in mezzo alle cosce fino a fargli toccare il proprio sesso umido.

Hans non osò fare o dire niente, trattenendo anche il respiro. Sentiva il pelo morbido della donna contro le dita, e qualcosa di bagnato. Lei lo incoraggiò nuovamente a toccarla senza paura, e timidamente le sue dita affondarono tra le pieghe della sua pelle, esplorandola con un misto di curiosità e repulsione. Non era come si era aspettato, era viscida e calda e di tanto in tanto avvertiva qualcosa muoversi al suo tocco, come se fosse una creatura a sé dotata di vita propria.

“La senti?”, gli chiese lei, prima di guidare le sue dita più in basso, verso quella che Hans quasi temette essere una bocca. La sentiva contrarsi contro la punta del suo dito e tentò di ritrarsi, ma lei non glielo permise. Invece lo fece spingere col dito finché non affondò in lei, strappandogli un gridolino spaventato. Era come se il corpo di lei l'avesse inghiottito, poteva sentirlo stringere tutto attorno come una morsa per poi rilassarsi e lasciare la presa. Era incredibilmente morbida e bagnata lì dentro, e poteva sentire tante increspature contro la punta del dito quando provò ad accarezzarla.

“Quella che stai toccando è la mia vagina”, gli spiegò la donna, prima di spostare una mano fra le gambe del ragazzo per stringere la sua piccola erezione da sopra le mutande, facendolo trasalire. “Senti com'è bagnata? È perché è pronta per accogliere il tuo pene”. Gli abbassò le mutande, massaggiandolo con mani esperte finché Hans quasi non iniziò a piangere per l'intensità di quel piacere sconosciuto che percorreva il suo corpo come una corrente elettrica. Era completamente duro nella sua mano, la punta semi-scoperta e già leggermente umida che faceva capolino da sotto la pelle.

“Ora che i tuoi genitori non ci sono più, non puoi più essere un bambino. Lo capisci vero? Devi essere grande e forte, anche per tua sorella”.

Hans annuì in risposta, sentendosi la testa leggera come un palloncino. Le sue parole avevano senso, ma non capiva perché gli stesse facendo quel discorso proprio in quel momento.

“Una volta che il tuo pene entrerà nella mia vagina, diventerai un uomo. Non sarai mai più un bambino. Lo capisci questo?”.

Hans scosse la testa, e la donna rise sommessamente. Prima che potesse chiederle che cosa ci fosse di divertente, lei gli spostò la mano dalle proprie gambe e lo spinse giù contro il materasso, strappandogli via le mutande di dosso con un gesto deciso ed impaziente che gli mise addosso un certo timore. Si ricordò delle sue parole di prima, e il pensiero che il suo pene potesse entrare dentro di lei, in quel posto così umido e strano, lo riempiva allo stesso tempo di eccitazione ed ansia. Cosa gli sarebbe successo allora? Aveva detto che sarebbe diventato un uomo, ma non immaginava come ciò fosse possibile. Gli sarebbe spuntata la barba come a suo padre? Si sarebbe risvegliato il giorno dopo con il corpo di un adulto, come per magia? Ogni possibilità sembrava ancora più assurda ed improbabile della precedente.

Anneliese gli si accovacciò sopra, sfregandosi contro la sua erezione, e Hans fremette per il piacere, aggrappandosi con le mani alle coperte e fissandola con un misto di soggezione ed esitazione. Aveva un'idea estremamente vaga di tutto ciò che riguardasse l'argomento, ma anche nella sua ignoranza sapeva che quello che stavano facendo aveva qualcosa a che fare con il sesso perché erano entrambi nudi e nello stesso letto. Sapeva che il sesso era una cosa che si faceva per fare i bambini, quindi non capiva come mai la donna volesse farlo con lui. Non erano sposati, e lui era troppo piccolo per diventare papà. Però, forse era quello che voleva dire prima parlandogli del fatto che doveva crescere? L'idea lo fece agitare terribilmente.

“Aspetta!”, le disse, tentando di spingerla via, ma lei gli afferrò le braccia e gli strinse i polsi, tenendoglieli fermi contro il materasso ai lati della testa. “Anneliese, aspetta, io non...ah!”.

Hans si inarcò sul letto con un piccolo grido. Non si era mai nemmeno toccato prima di allora, quindi non era minimamente preparato all'intensità delle sensazioni che provò quando il suo sesso venne inghiottito da quel buco stretto e caldo. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di abituarsi prima che lei cominciasse a muoversi su di lui, alzando ed abbassando i fianchi e contraendo i propri muscoli interni.

Hans continuò a gemere forte, dimenandosi sotto di lei nel tentativo di liberarsi. Non provava dolore ma era troppo e tutto in una volta, la sua mente quasi non riusciva ad accettarlo. Continuò a piangere e supplicare, ma Anneliese non sembrava ascoltarlo. Le labbra morbide della donna scesero sulle sue come a zittirlo, insinuando la lingua dentro la sua bocca e tentando di coinvolgerlo in un bacio passionale.

Non gli ci volle molto prima di venire con un gemito soffocato, inarcandosi nuovamente e spingendo i talloni contro il materasso, la schiena e le gambe contratte, prima di ricadere con un tonfo sordo. Anneliese smise di baciarlo e sollevò il bacino, lasciando fuoriuscire il suo pene ormai floscio che gli ricadde sullo stomaco con un piccolo rumore umido.

Il suo cuore batteva ancora a mille, le sue gambe erano molli e la sua testa sembrava piena di ovatta. Troppe emozioni si mischiavano dentro di lui, e quando la donna gli si sdraiò di fianco e lo strinse a sé, appoggiandogli il volto contro il seno, Hans scoppiò in un pianto disperato. Anneliese gli accarezzò i capelli con delicatezza, mormorando piccoli versi di rassicurazione contro il suo orecchio.

“Va tutto bene”, gli disse. “Mi prenderò cura io di te... e di tua sorella. Non dovrete mai più preoccuparvi di niente. Devi solo promettermi di essere mio, per sempre”.

“I-io non capisco”, singhiozzò lui, il cuore gonfio di confusione. Gli tornò alla mente il modo in cui l'aveva ignorato quando le aveva chiesto di fermarsi, di come l'aveva tenuto stretto quando aveva tentato di liberarsi. Aveva paura di lei, ma ora era così gentile... avrebbe voluto chiederle perché lo aveva fatto, ma lei non lo lasciò continuare.

“Promettimelo, Hans”, insistette la donna in tono concitato, facendogli sollevare la testa per guardarlo. “Promettimelo e non dovrai più preoccuparti di niente. Non dovrai mai avere fame, dormirai in un letto caldo, avrai tutto quello che vorrai, e anche tua sorella.”

Hans si sentì stringere il cuore pensando a Greta, a quello che le aveva promesso. Avrebbero avuto una casa lì, e tutto il cibo che potessero desiderare, e non avrebbero mai più dormito al freddo. Anche se dentro di sé sentiva che non avrebbe dovuto accettare, si disse che doveva essere forte e sopportare, anche per lei. Non poteva tirarsi indietro.

“Va bene...”, disse, sforzandosi di sorridere. “Te lo prometto”.

 

Le giornate passavano senza troppi pensieri. Hans e Greta erano felici, potevano passare tutto il tempo che volevano a fare quello che gli pareva senza nemmeno doversi preoccupare di andare a scuola, nessuno gli gridava contro perché facevano troppo rumore o perché si sporcavano giocando in giardino.

Greta divenne sempre meno timida e sempre più affezionata ad Anneliese, lamentandosi sempre di meno con il fratello del fatto di non poter rivedere la madre. Anche la donna sembrava apprezzare la compagnia della bambina, spazzolandole i capelli e facendole provare ogni sorta di vestiti, soprattutto quando doveva prepararne di nuovi per qualche commissione e le serviva una modella per il vestitino nuova della figlia di qualche benestante locale. La trattava quasi come una bambola, irritandosi con lei solo quando lei o Hans si allontanavano troppo dalla sua casa senza di lei.

“Potreste perdervi, o peggio. Non sopporto l'idea di rimanere nuovamente sola...”, si spiegava dopo in tono di scusa. Di tanto in tanto li conduceva insieme a lei a raccogliere legna oppure spezie, o bacche dolci per farne marmellate. Diceva di conoscere bene il bosco come le proprie tasche, meglio di chiunque altro nei villaggi e nelle città vicine. Forse un giorno, disse loro, quando fossero stati grandi abbastanza, li avrebbe portati in un luogo segreto di cui nessun altro era a conoscenza. Non disse loro cosa vi si celasse, non importava quanto potessero pregarla, perché si trattava di una sorpresa.

Così, Hans passava le sue giornate insieme a Greta ed Anneliese, senza alcuna preoccupazione. Così come non faceva mai mancare vestiti ed accessori alla sorella, non gli faceva mai mancare libri nuovi da leggere. Libri nuovi che nessun altro aveva toccato prima di lui, e che non avrebbe più dovuto riportare indietro a nessuno. Se voleva, avrebbe potuto rileggerli ancora e ancora, tutte le volte che avesse voluto.

No, Hans non aveva davvero nulla di cui preoccuparsi durante quei giorni. Erano le notti che il ragazzo temeva.

Quasi ogni notte ormai Anneliese si intrufolava nella sua stanza, insinuandosi nel suo letto e facendogli fare cose che lo riempivano di vergogna e di confusione. Dapprima non aveva esitato, anche a causa della promessa che le aveva fatto, ma col passare del tempo Hans cominciò a protestare sempre di più e a tentare di sottrarsi alle sue attenzioni, finché la donna non aveva cominciato a minacciarlo.

“Chissà quanto se la caverebbe tua sorella, da sola in mezzo al bosco. Dicono che ci siano i lupi, più a sud di qui. Hai mai visto un branco di lupi avventarsi su un agnellino indifeso? Non è un bello spettacolo...”

Le sue richieste si facevano sempre più specifiche man mano che Hans imparava a conoscere in suo corpo e quello che lei si aspettava da lui. Allo stesso tempo, le mani della donna esploravano il suo con sicurezza, toccandolo dove nessun altro lo aveva mai toccato e facendogli provare sensazioni che non aveva mai provato. Quando la sua bocca si era chiusa attorno al suo sesso duro, succhiandolo e tenendolo fermo per i fianchi mentre lui si dibatteva per sfuggirle e si sforzava di non urlare per non svegliare Greta, Hans aveva creduto di morire. Quando la donna aveva preteso lo stesso da lui, schiacciandogli la testa con le cosce mentre i suoi polsi erano già legati contro la testiera del letto per non dover perdere tempo e fatica a tenerglieli fermi, Hans avrebbe voluto vomitare.

 

Con il passare degli anni, anche l'idillio delle loro giornate cominciava a volgere ad un'inevitabile fine.

Anneliese aveva preso ad odiare la bambola della ragazzina, così vecchia e malmessa, ma Greta si rifiutava di buttarla anche se ormai ne aveva altre più belle e più nuove. Era un regalo della sua mamma che aveva finalmente ottenuto dopo tanti anni di attesa e dopo essersi comportata al meglio ed aver preso i voti più belli che poteva a scuola. Non se ne sarebbe mai separata, per nulla al mondo.

“Non sopporto più di ritrovarmi in casa quella bambola così vecchia ed orribile quando può averne quante ne vuole di nuove, e molto più belle”, si lamentò Anneliese una di quelle notti, mentre era da sola con Hans. “Voglio che tu gliela rompa”.

Hans aveva supplicato di non farglielo fare, ma come al solito alla donna non era importato. Non aveva bisogno di fargli del male per minacciarlo. Aveva metodi ben più subdoli e più efficaci per fargli fare quello che voleva.

“Va bene!”, aveva singhiozzato lui, rannicchiandosi su se stesso ed odiandosi così tanto da desiderare di poter scomparire inghiottito dal pavimento. “Va bene, lo farò! Te lo prometto!”.

Così lei aveva voluto, e così era, e sarebbe sempre stato.

 

Greta era stata inconsolabile da quando la sua bambola era stata rotta.

Non aveva più voluto parlare con Hans, che odiava con tutte le proprie forze, e non aveva fatto altro che singhiozzare alle promesse di Anneliese di comprargliene un'altra uguale e molto più bella.

“Non ne voglio un'altra! Non voglio nessun'altra stupida bambola!”, aveva gridato, agitandosi per sottrarsi al suo abbraccio soffocante. “Io voglio la mia mamma! Voglio tornare a casa dalla mia mamma!”.

“Tesoro, la tua mamma è andata in cielo”, le ricordò Anneliese, ma Greta scosse la testa.

“Non è vero! La mia mamma e il mio papà non sono morti, io e Hans siamo scappati di casa!”, aveva strillato, e Hans si era sentito gelare il sangue nelle vene. “Abitavamo vicino al bosco una volta, con il babbo e la mamma. Voglio tornare da loro!”.

“Ma davvero...”. La donna sollevò un sopracciglio, lanciando un'occhiata tagliente verso al ragazzo immobile. “Dunque siete i figli degli Holzhauer.”

Hans capì subito, in quel momento, che non potevano più rimanere.

 

Quella notte la donna lo tormentò fino a fargli supplicare pietà - pietà che lei non gli concesse, calpestando invece il suo membro eretto e già dolorante fino a farlo gridare.

“Se non convinci tua sorella a rimanere, sarò costretta a liberarmi di lei. Forse anche di te. Ma tu sei sempre stato un bravo ragazzo. Non mi deluderesti mai come lei, non è vero?”, gli chiese in tono mellifluo, prima di chinarsi a sussurrargli all'orecchio.“Credimi, non ti piacerebbe scoprire cosa potrebbe succedere se lo facessi...”.

 

Erano fuggiti solo poche settimane dopo, quando finalmente Hans era riuscito a raccogliere abbastanza coraggio.

Greta aveva esitato, non volendo dare un dolore alla gentile signora che li aveva accuditi per tutto quel tempo, ma Hans era stato irremovibile. Sapeva che Anneliese era sempre più irritata dalla presenza della sorella. Sapeva che cosa gli avrebbe chiesto, se le cose continuavano in quel modo, e sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di dirle di no.

Dovevano fuggire. Era il solo modo che aveva di salvarla.

Purtroppo per loro, ad Anneliese era bastato molto poco per capire che cosa fosse successo, vedendo il cibo scomparso dalle sue credenze e i vestiti scomparsi dagli armadi.

 

“Tornate subito indietro!”

Greta aveva esitato, ma Hans l'aveva spronata a continuare, correndo più veloce che poteva.

“Coraggio, ci siamo quasi!”, insisteva. “Sono sicuro che la mamma sarà felice di rivederci... e anche il papà. Sono sicuro che gli siamo mancati. Non ci vorrà molto...lei non ci raggiungerà se continuiamo a camminare”.

Non si accorse del fatto che stava correndo da solo finché non sentì lo sparo.

Si immobilizzò, voltandosi di scatto.

Greta non era più dietro di lui.

Venne scosso da un tremito mentre il suo cuore si riempiva di orrore.

Anneliese aveva un fucile da caccia... una volta gli aveva anche insegnato come caricarlo, e come mirare ad un bersaglio. Aveva detto che lo usava per catturare i cervi e per tenere lontani i lupi.

“No...”, aveva mormorato, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Greta!”

 

 

 

Anche dopo tutti quegli anni, Hans ancora non sapeva cosa l'avesse spinto a continuare a fuggire. Se la paura di morire, o l'idea di rimanere intrappolato in quella casa finché lei non si fosse stufata del suo “giocattolo”.

C'erano stati molti altri come lui. Questo l'aveva scoperto dopo. Altri ragazzi della sua stessa età scomparsi nelle cittadine e nei villaggi vicini, di cui nessuno aveva più trovato traccia.

Hans sollevò un angolo della bocca in un sorrisetto amaro a quel pensiero. In realtà non ci sarebbe stato alcun bisogno di cercare lontano, se avessero saputo dove guardare. Era sicuro che fossero proprio lì nel bosco, sepolti in profondità, in un luogo segreto di cui nessuno era a conoscenza.

Nessuno tranne lei.

Hans si avvicinò di qualche passo, trasalendo quando gli parve di percepire un movimento, di intravedere un'ombra che si muoveva dietro alle finestre.

Non importava quanto tempo fosse passato, non importava quanto fosse cresciuto, Hans non aveva mai dimenticato Anneliese. Non era mai riuscito a giacere con un'altra donna senza ricordarla, tremando e gemendo per la disperazione. Non si era mai liberato di quell'angoscia che l'aveva perseguitato come una maledizione, per tutta la vita.

Quanti altri erano riusciti a fuggire, come lui, senza mai raccontare nulla a nessuno, vivendo nel timore della sua vendetta? Quanti altri ancora avrebbero dovuto soffrire per mano di quella creatura spregevole?

Forse quella donna era davvero una strega. E c'era solo un modo per liberarsi per sempre di una strega, si disse con un sorriso crudele, mentre appoggiava per terra la carriola che aveva trascinato fin lì e raccoglieva la prima tanica di benzina accatastata sopra le altre, avvicinandosi verso la casetta di legno.

 


End file.
